1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal connector, an electric wire with a terminal connector, and a method of connecting a terminal connector and an electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-3584 discloses a known method of connecting a terminal connector and an aluminum electric wire that includes an aluminum core covered by an insulating covering. An oxide film is likely to be formed on a surface of a core of the aluminum electric wire. A crimping section of the terminal connector is serrated to break the oxide film, and the oxide film formed on the surface of the aluminum electric wire is broken by the serration. In this configuration, the core is electrically conductively connected to the crimping section when the oxide film is broken to uncover the aluminum core. As a result, electrical connection resistance between the aluminum electric wire and the terminal connector can be reduced.
However, in the above-described connection method, although the oxide film is broken by the serration, the crimping section is still required to be crimped hard to obtain stable electrical connection resistance. When the crimping section is crimped hard, the terminal connector may be damaged or the crimped section may protrude from a rear end of a connector because the crimping section is extended in a front-rear direction. A connection method that can provide stable electrical connection resistance even under mild crimping condition has been expected.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the above. It is an object of the present invention to obtain stable electrical connection resistance even under the mild crimping condition.